1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a generation voltage determination apparatus and a generation voltage control system that includes the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generation voltage instruction apparatus is known which determines a generation voltage of a generator included in a vehicle, and controls the generation voltage considering the vehicle's traveling state. For example, during deceleration of the vehicle, in order to avoid degradation in drivability, the generation voltage is determined to control deceleration of the vehicle through regenerative braking to be less than or equal to a predetermined threshold.
Further, if a predetermined electric load medium that consumes power generated by the generator works, the generation voltage instruction apparatus stops determining the generation voltage considering the vehicle's traveling state, and determines a predetermined generation voltage necessary for working of the electric load medium. By thus giving priority to working of the electric load medium, it is possible to avoid a fluctuation in the light quantities, if the electric load medium includes lighting such as the vehicle's headlamps, interior lamps, and so forth, for example. If the electric load medium includes driving devices such as a wiper motor, a blower motor, and so forth, it is also possible to avoid a fluctuation in their driving speeds.
International publication No. 2014/083596 discloses related technology.